


Jealousy - Irondad! Bingo

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Irondad Bingo aka peter, steve or tony having a wee moment every 2 minutes [2]
Category: Avengers, Irondad - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Babymorgan, F/M, Fluffyirondad, Gen, Irondad, Irondadtrope, JealouspeterParker, Other, Peter's a whiny boy, irondadbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: Filling the Trope Jealousy square of my irondad bingo!He didn't want to admit it, but he had to. He hated all of this. Mr Stark - Dad - and Pepper were having a baby...a real baby.Who would want Peter when they could have a  proper child of their own?Part 2 of Irondad! Bingo





	Jealousy - Irondad! Bingo

Peter had been loving his time with Tony and Pepper. He'd relocated to the compound with them once May's job had offered her a higher up and better paid position out of Queens in a more expensive side of town. It was easier for her to rent a studio apartment and for Peter to move in with his father figure overall and anyway, Peter wasn't going to miss an opportunity to live with his mentor.

He'd settled in fairly quickly. He saw his aunt on weekends and some weekday dinners, it had been an adjustment to not see her everyday but he loved the compound - and it's residents - too much to turn back and make May buy a place she couldn't afford for the both of them. To say the least, things had been running smoothly. There had been bumps in the road such as curfews and missions but they were doing well as a little family, Peter had even slipped and called Tony 'Dad' a few times, not that the older man minded at all. To clear out any legal confusion with Peter, who was under 18, changing his permanent home to the compound, Tony and May spoke - obviously running all plans through Peter for his thoughts and permission - and soon, Peter was Peter Benjamin Stark. The day Peter's adoption papers came back certified he had been overjoyed, he and Tony were actually family. They'd been family for years now, but they were actually father and son now. 

They were all just grateful to have each other, especially after only just defeating Thanos. It had been a close call - too close for comfort - but they had done it. Peter, Tony, Dr Strange and the Guardians, all on titan. They'd been doubtful..but it worked. Once Peter managed to pull the gauntlet off, Thanos wasn't as tough as he made out. He didn't like to boast, but Peter had pretty much saved half the universe so...

But, yes, they were happy. The pardons had been granted to the rogue Avengers and everyone was home, apart from Clint who was with his family, but it was all more or less back to normal. There was still tension between Steve and Tony, but there had been an abundance of apologies and tears from both and they were building bridges. The compound was filled with joy, especially following Tony and Pepper's most recent announcement. Everyone celebrated whole heartedly, excited to meet the newest member of the team, well, almost everyone.

Peter had known before everyone else, he was Tony and Pepper's son after all. They told him once they'd passed the 12 week mark, and he'd been happy. His reaction was giddy and excited, and it was genuine, at first. But now it was real, everybody knew and everybody was thrilled. More thrilled than they had been when Peter had been announced Tony's son. He shouldn't think like that - fuck it's just a baby..he knew he wasn't really Tony's son, this was bound to happen. He needed to stop being so childish and....and jealous. 

He had lost it that morning. They had been in the kitchen for breakfast, Tony was tired as usual after a long night in the lab and slunk into the room, instantly aiming for the pot of coffee on the counter. Most of the Avengers were gathered around the kitchen island, eating all their various superhero breakfasts when Natasha spoke. 

"Oi! Shouldn't you be quitting coffee too? Father to be." Pepper was 8 months pregnant and definitely missing coffee herself. Natasha got a few laughs, agreement from the soon to be mother in the room and a glare from Tony. But Peter sat silently, munching on his toast. He couldn't help but question what she had said. Tony wasn't a 'father to be', he already was a father. His father. 

He got up from his stool, leaving the breakfast he'd barely eaten behind him, and walked towards the door, eyes focused on the light pine floorboards ahead of him. 

"Pete? You've barely eaten anything baby spider." Tony called after him, although it was in vain as the teenager just disappeared behind the door and up to his room. He wasn't a baby anymore, Tony had one of his own now. 

"He okay?" Natasha asked through a mouth of crumpet. 

"I..don't know." 

Peter had stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He'd found himself pulling away from Tony and Pepper as the months had progressed. Between making up excuses for not working in the lab, patrolling more, spending whole weekends with May and busying his free time with MJ and Ned, he had managed to avoid pretty much all baby talk. He'd begun to think about how things would be changing once the baby was born, and about how he would fit into that...or not fit. He knew Tony had been glad to adopt him, but that was before he had a real child of his own. Peter doubted Tony would still want to prioritise Peter once his own child was here. A daughter, they'd found out a few weeks ago. They were going to have a perfect baby daughter. 

That's how Peter found himself here, in his room at the compound, packing a duffel bag with his school work and clothes for the next few days. May was busy with work, her new position took a lot more of her time, so maybe he could sneak over and stay with her for a couple days, or crash at Ned or MJ's. He didn't know yet. He just knew he wanted to get out of Tony's hair for a few days, it was best for them both. 

Once he'd finished shoving the things he thought he might need for the next three or so days, totally abandoning all the packing techniques May had tried in vain to teach him over the years, he threw his jacket and shoes on and made his way down the artificially lit hallway. It was around 6 in the evening so he hoped his fellow residents would still be busy with their various work. As he made his way through the rooms of the compound, he let his mind wander slightly. Would this be how it was from now on, him sneaking out to crash on friend's sofas just to avoid his childish feelings. He knew he should be happy, and he was, he knew how badly Tony and Pepper wanted this baby, and with that came his certainty that they would no longer want him. He never wanted to get in anyone's way, so taking himself out of the whole equation seemed the simplest solution, he didn't want to make Tony look after him when he clearly wouldn't want to anymore, he could still be his mentor if he just let Tony be the baby's dad, and the baby's dad alone. 

Peter had almost made it out the compound when he stumbled through the living room, plans of subtlety failing him. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Rhodey were lounging across the large sofas, all talking happily between themselves and looking up as Peter made an appearance. 

"Where you going bud?" Steve called out from where he was sprawled over Natasha. Peter turned around slowly, trying to form a coherent and believable excuse before he opened his mouth. Oh well. 

"Ned's.." 

"And you need a duffel bag and your backpack because?" Tony chipped in, his dad sarcasm slipping over his tone slightly. 

"I'm staying over." He should just stick with short answers, or maybe he should have sneaked out at night and left a message with Friday..

"For how long, I don't remember giving you permission to run away on us." Tony tried to sound lighthearted and jokey, but Peter knew he was irritated, or worried. Peter always gave advance warning when he was heading to Ned's so to spring a couple day absence on his legal guardian was a little out of character. 

"A few days, we have a project to finish. I told Friday." 

"You can do any projects in the lab, and Friday's not in charge of your well being, I am." Tony had gone full dad mode now, so much for a smooth exit. 

"Can I just go, I'm already late and we have loads to catch up on." Peter begged. Tony sighed, thinking through the situation. 

"Fine. But I don't want you to just throw this at me next time..gimme a warning kiddo - and you better be back for the baby shower on Saturday, 5pm, sharp. Friday, call Happy Hogan." Peter mumbled a thanks and hurried out the room, down the stairs, soon arriving out the front of the compound where he set his bag down and sat down on the benches out front while he waited for Happy to arrive. He'd completely forgotten about the baby shower, it was supposed to be a small family party but had quickly escalated and in 3 days, the masses would be gathering in the compound to celebrate the approaching arrival of baby Stark. The real baby Stark. He had it in his mind as weeks in the future, forgetting Pepper had had to move dates earlier to fit with her busy work schedule, she was cramming so much in the final months of her pregnancy to make up for her maternity leave, it was insane..he swore the women never stopped. She was going to be a great mother, he knew first hand. 

Happy pulled up 20 minutes later, in which time Peter had frantically texted Ned and booked his sofa for the next two nights, he'd stay with May for a little bit after that too. Obviously he'd pop into the baby shower for a bit but the baby was due in a few more weeks and he didn't feel like intruding on them while they set up her bedroom or baby proofed the compound. That was something for a family to do together, and he was just Spiderman now, just the boy Tony mentored. 

The drive out to Ned's was quiet. Peter wasn't really in the mood for his usual chatter, which, he was sure, would be reported back to Tony and he'd probably be interrogated more when he returned to the tower. Happy pulled up outside Ned's apartment block and Peter hopped out, dragging his two heavy bags behind him and thanking Happy quickly before the car sped away. Peter walked up the the door and buzzed the button linked the Ned's home, he felt stupid but he knew he had to rant to someone. 

The next two days were pretty uneventful. The boys were off school for half term, but did have quite a bit of work to catch up with so Peter hadn't completely lied to Tony. Ned and Peter buried themselves away in his room with snacks and textbooks and Star wars. They'd finished the most recent film Saturday morning and were now slumped out on the sofa with bowls of cereal resting on their chests. 

"It's so dumb...she's literally a baby. His baby.." Peter rambled, there had also been a lot of ranting the past two days. "I should've seen this coming." 

"Dude, he literally adopted you. He's not gonna get bored of you now he's having another kid." 

"She's not just another kid Ned, she's his kid."

"You've gotta talk to him man, he's gonna prove you wrong." 

"Nah..I'm giving them some space." Peter motioned around them with his arms, to show the space he had given them the past two days. "I'll be away at MIT soon anyway, out of their hair...I gotta go, I have the shower in a few hours and I wanna dump my stuff at May's before then." 

"Just go home Peter!" Ned exclaimed, tired of his friend's stubborn nature. 

"Thanks for letting me stay, Ned." 

It was a surprise to Aunt May to have a messy, dishevelled looking teenage nephew unlocking her door while she was eating her lunch. There was only added confusion when she saw the array of bags he was tiredly dragging behind him. 

"Hey?" 

"Oh- Sorry May, I meant to tell you..can I stay here tonight?" Peter asked, voice quieter than usual and generally...off.

"Of course kid, did something happen?" She asked, eyes clearly wandering to the bags at his feet. 

"No..no, I've just been staying with Ned. We had school stuff." His Aunt seemed unconvinced. 

"Okay Peter," She set her sandwich down, clasping her hands on the table in front of her. "Talk." Peter sighed, dumping his bags in front of the closed door and sunk down into the chair opposite May. 

"We had a project to finish-"

"The truth, Pete." 

"I don't wanna be around all the baby talk, Tony is having an actual kid now. He doesn't need me anymore." Peter grumbled, embarrassed that he was actually telling her. "I was just giving them space." 

Sighing, May reached forwards and took Peter's hands in hers, stroking her thumb over his knuckles, the way she used to when he was a little kid. 

"Baby, Tony adopted you, he loves you. The fact that Pepper's pregnant isn't gonna change any of that, you're gonna be a big brother, he's not gonna let you go anywhere." Peter looked up at her, tears welling in his sleepy eyes. It had been helpful letting it all out to Ned, but too much had brewed inside of him to let out in just two days..and having May here now..it broke the dam he'd been building to block out all the fear and sorrow. 

"I dunno...I'm not his real kid." May sighed heavily and pulled his arm towards her. He slipped around the table and landed over her lap, face resting in her neck and legs spread out on the floor. 

"You're his kid, baby. You're his kid and he loves you so so much, I've seen it, in his eyes, he's so proud of you Peter, we all are. And this baby isn't gonna change any of that." They stayed there for a little while, May stroking her fingers through Peter's baby brown curls and the boy, who seemed far too young in that moment, sniffling into her shoulder. His Aunt's words comforted him, but he still knew what he had to do. 

"You need to get ready kiddo, you can't go to this fancy pansy party stinking can you?" Peter giggled, reminded of the way they used to be when he was young. "Hurry up, and tell Tony how sorry I am I can't go, but I can't miss this meeting." 

Peter nodded, hurrying off the the bathroom to clean himself up and change into the smartest (cleanest) clothes he had with him. Time ticked by and soon his Aunt was calling that Happy had arrived, god he hated that they had each other's numbers. After having to watch Happy and May flirt, and making several pained faces, Peter was off to the compound, as quiet as his previous journey with the driver and mind reeling with thoughts.

The party was bigger than Peter would have like. Walking into it was hell. Happy disappeared as soon as they arrived, probably equally unenthusiastic to talk to anyone there. Before Peter could do the same, a familiar voice came from behind him. 

"Ah, there he is." Peter turned to see Tony, glass of water in hand, smiling at him. "Did you take your bags to your room? I didn't see you." 

"Oh uh..no, they're at May's." Confusion spread across Tony's face, his smile faltering for a second before he caught it. 

"Are you forgetting where you live, Petey?" 

"I spend weekends at May's."

"No, you spend some weekends at May's, and you tell me before you disappear for days on end." 

"I told you, I was at Ned's."

"And now you're at May's. We need to talk Peter, cos we both know there's something going on with you and I don't do secrets." Before Peter could reply, Pepper swooped in to greet him. 

"Baby boy! I've missed you the past few days," She embraced him, careful of her bump. He cringed slightly at the nickname she'd stuck to ever since they'd gotten comfortable with each other. "You need your kid around when you're this pregnant." She chuckled, not yet catching on to the tension between her husband and son. "You have her." Peter spoke before he could stop himself. Tony and Pepper's faces fell, realisation clicking in their minds. They'd been dazed in their fairy tale mindset of a perfect family, they had already been happier than they'd every thought was possible with Peter, and now with the new baby on the way they hadn't expected anything but more joy. 

"Oh my god...is that what all this is about?" Tony asked, reaching out to taken Peter's hands but missing it as the teenager pulled it towards his chest. 

"No-I..I need to go. Congratulations." He shouldn't have even considered it as an exit plan, Pepper was too fast for him. 

"Oh no you don't kid." She had his arm tightly in her grasp and had began leading him out of the room and into an empty, hidden conference room where she guided him to a seat, Tony and herself staring down at him. "Peter, what's going on?" 

"Nothing." Peter stared at his hands in his lap. Telling May had been enough, it was stupid - he was being stupid. 

"Peter." 

"It's nothing! It-it's stupid." 

"Honey, you can tell us anything - and Tony is going to explode if he has to wait any longer so I suggest that you do." Pepper spoke softly, he'd gotten so used to her motherly tone, he was sure it'd be agony to see her use it for someone she was bound to love more than him. 

"You have a baby now. You don't need me." Tony's expression was far from what he'd expected. The older man stood silently, arms crossed over his chest and just stared back at Peter. Tony took a deep breath and sank to his knees in front of Peter. 

"Look at me." His tone was firm but soft, Peter complied wordlessly. "Don't ever think like that again. You're my kid, you're our kid."

"Yeah but-" 

"No. You're ours. This baby, she's our second born, she's not replacing you. You're still our first, you're our son." Peter, not yet aware of the involuntary action, had started crying, small tear streaks painting his cheeks and a gentle sob escaping his throat. Tony, allowing instincts to take over, reached forwards, pulling the boy into a tight hug and letting him sob into his suit clad chest. "You're not going anywhere." 

"But you-she's your baby- I'm just in the way you d-don't have to look after me...I'm just trying to get o-out your way." Peter stuttered between heavy breaths and sobs. Pepper joined them on the floor now, stroking a cluster of Peter's curls out of his face. 

"Peter honey, you're our baby." His two parents looked down at him as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hands and sniffles again. Surely he hadn't been wrong..even if they said they'd love him the same, they couldn't. They'd have everything with their daughter, they didn't need Peter hanging around and he hated the thought of them keeping him at the compound by obligation.

"But you're gonna see her grow u-up, she's your proper child." 

"Peter. I would do anything to see you grow up..and to be there. But I can't, you wouldn't be the Peter you are now if I did." Tony began, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around his son, who was slumped over his lap. "You're our son, you're our proper child, don't tell yourself any otherwise ever again, promise?" 

Peter nodded, overcome with tears again. Burrowing his head back into his father's chest he went to speak again, but in his hysterical mind messed up - dad - and - Tony - 

"Daddy.." Peter's small voice came from within Tony's arms. Peter was glad he was hidden otherwise they might have seen his cheeks flare with embarrassment. With Peter nestled into his chest, Tony looked up at Pepper, wide eyed and beaming. Pepper smiled back, she knew they were going to be alright, they're little family would be just fine. 

"I think it's someone's bedtime." Tony smiled softly, noticing as Peter's breaths became calm and steady, and his body grew heavier against his own. It was a fairly commonly known fact that at their sleepovers, Ned and Peter ate exclusively energy lacking junk food and stayed up all hours of the night entertaining themselves with new lego sets and old Star Wars films. 

"It might be a little late for that Tones." Pepper laughed quietly, sweeping back Peter's mop of curls to reveal a sleeping boy. He looked so much younger when he slept, he already felt like a little kid to Tony and Pepper but it was like holding their baby in their arms when Peter was like this...at peace.

"Fri, mind calling Cap for me?" 

"Of course, Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this without a plot idea but it kinda worked out ?? 
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> **unedited


End file.
